


Higher Than the Sky

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The infamous Supreme Leader and his gang strike again! Shuichi decides to chase them through the rooftops.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	1. The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! This is my first official work, so I hope you enjoy! Quick warning, there is a graphic description of an injury, so read at your own risk.

"Hello there, Beloved Detective! It seems we meet again!" The masked menace shouted from where he was, five of his members behind him. "But sadly our meeting has been cut short. Farewell!" He sounded almost disappointed, and even though he was wearing a mask, Shuichi was sure he was frowning. He waved, the quickly ran into a nearby alleyway. Shuichi had a couple choices, and not wanting to wait for reinforcements, he chose to follow them. He ran down the alley, only to find that they had made their way onto the roofs of the surrounding buildings. He looked around, and found a ladder in the corner around ten feet away.

He made his way over to the ladder, quickly taking notice of how it felt. 'Why is it so sticky?' Thinking back, he did see a bottle of soda in the leaders hand, so perhaps he spilled it. Once he got the top, he scanned the area, trying to find where they had ran off. In the distance he could see them, around three buildings away. He ran over to the edge of the building he was currently on, and decided to take his chances and jumped. Thankfully, he made the jump and continued to follow the small gang.

As Shuichi ran, he could feel the wind racing past him. It was almost calming, aside from the constant danger of running so high up. He began to speed up, becoming a bit more confident in his balance, and he finally began to catch up to them. At this point he could tell the Leader was beginning to get a bit scared. Whether it was because of the height or that Shuichi was getting closer, he could not tell. He heard the masked man tell his group something, but he was too quiet and the wind was too loud for Shuichi to hear exactly what he had said. The leader began to speed up as well, putting a lot more space between them.

Shuichi chased after them just as quickly, his fear of heights long gone at this point. They jumped from building to building, neither parties slowing down. Shuichi was so caught up in the chase that he had forgotten about the danger completely, the only thing filling his mind was the thrill of the chase. The Masked man was being a lot more risky now, taking sharp turns and larger jumps.

Shuichi thought he could do the same, until he felt himself slip. He tried to regain his balance as best he could, but alas, it was for nothing. He hadn't realized how high they had gotten until just then. He tried to grab onto the ledge, using all the strength he had left. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that the group had taken notice of his predicament. They began running over, but before they made it, his grip had lessened to much, and he began his fall onto to the ground. Everything felt slower, and the sound of the rushing wind felt far from him. Somewhere, he could hear screaming, and he was unsure of whether it was his or not.

He looked up one last time before he landed, and saw the small gang, looking just as horrified as he was. Suddenly, there was a loud crack. He had landed, the wind knocked out of him. Just as quickly as he had landed, he began to feel the pain. It blossomed throughout him, the worst in his back and legs. His head throbbed, and he could feel the warmth of blood leaking out of him. Hesitantly, he looked at his leg, and he was greeted with a horrid sight. It was bent the completely wrong way, and he could see the the white shape of a bone sticking through his skin. Blood was dripping on the ground, already beginning to make a small puddle. He couldn't hear anything, he was panicking too much to. He began to feel his conscience slip from him, so looked one last time at the roof.

He could finally see how far he had fallen. The building looked to be about twenty feet high, and there was a rope hanging off it. It was a miracle he was still alive, let alone awake. The gang had begun to quickly climb down the rope, and the leader was close to the ground. What it was anchored to, he had to clue. As the black began spots filled his vision, the Leader was close enough that he could touch him. Shuichi reached up, his strength quickly diminishing, and he managed to utter one word, albeit badly. "H-Help." Then the darkness surrounded him, making him feel almost peaceful, and he passed out.


	2. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi wakes up.

Shuichi slowly started to gain consciousness. He felt a dull pain all over, and the only thing he could hear was the ringing of his ears a beeping noise. He couldn't make a coherent thought. His mind felt fuzzy. He slowly opened his eyes, being greeted with the sight of bright fluorescent lights. He tried to move around to get a better look at his surroundings, but quickly stopped when he was met with a sharp pain in his back. So he looked around without moving, and quickly deduced he was in a hospital room.

Shuichi's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening and footsteps approaching him. They stopped, and paused for a bit before speaking. "Hello Mr. Saihara. I'm glad to see you're finally awake." said the unfamiliar voice. "You've been asleep for quite a while." Shuichi had many questions going through his head, but one in particular he wanted to ask. "Where am I?" 

"You're in 'Seibo Hospital'. You were admitted here yesterday by an anonymous man. I'm not sure what happened, but you're pretty banged up. You have several broken bones, and we had to preform surgery on you leg. You also might temporarily lose mobility due to injuries in your back, if not permanently." Shuichi was at a loss for words, after all it was a lot to take in at once. He wasn't sure how to feel about it. He might lose his mobility? Would he need a wheelchair? What happened to the gang he was chasing? Too many questions were racing through his at once.

The person, presumably a doctor, just stood there letting him process what he had just heard. "Well I'll be back in a bit to check on you. Don't try to get up." Shuichi was just left there to contemplate what they had had just told him. Now that he thought of it, they hadn't even introduced themselves before they left. Thoughts buzzed through his head, too fast to be able to hear a single coherent one.

After a while, he decided he wanted to try to sit up, despite what the doctor had said to him moments earlier. He started to get up, but immediately stopped due to immense pain blazing through his back and waist. He tried a couple more times, stupidly determined, but failed repeatedly. Laying back down in defeat, he decided to look at the room he was in. There was some sort of a machine next to him, and he appeared to be hooked up to it. There was also a small side table near it, with some stuff on it that he couldn't quite see. There was a window on the on the farthest wall from him.

Since he had finished looking at his surroundings, he looked out the window to try to cure his boredom and ignore the pain he was in. After a while of looking, a masked face popped in to view. The masked man sat there for a bit. Shuichi could swear he saw him wink through the eyehole, and the ghost of a smile on his face. Then, he left as quickly as he came, not to be seen again for quite a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all! I hope you enjoyed! (Sorry it's pretty shitty) It was delayed a bit by ao3 crashing yesterday, but I'm glad it's finished.


End file.
